


Beginning

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Macarenna, The Black Nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "And so let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." --Mother Teresa





	Beginning

“I am a warrior!” The woman huffed as she untangled her hair from a branch, for about the tenth time. “Not some nature dweller. I have no business fighting the woodlands.”

Her companion chuckled lightly as she crept through the trees and bushes with ease. “Well warrioress, I could have left you, alone, back there. Maker knows you would have prevailed over a fire….”

“No, no….” the woman sighed behind her, plodding on in the dark wilderness. “I am grateful you came around to help me. I just- ah!”

The other woman cringed at the sound of the warrior tripping and tumbling to the ground, resisting the urge to snicker. She turned back around and walked to the grumbling and groaning woman, crouching down at her level. “You know if you didn’t drink so much you wouldn’t have this problem.”

The warrior sniffed disdainfully and winced slightly as she moved her ankle around. “I am not drunk. I’m just….”

“Clumsy?”

“Maybe.”

The woman smiled and looked the warrior over carefully with her dark brown eyes, fighting the urge to let her compassion show. She shoved it aside, deciding that she would allow herself to give into those urges, for this woman’s sake. “You just need to learn to tread softly, like the ranger or- “

“A rogue, like you?” the warrior asked with a slight smile, forgetting the pain in her ankle for a moment.

The rogue laughed lightly and helped her to her feet. “It’s not as easy as it looks, trust me. You’ll learn, in time.”

She smiled gratefully, a slight frown creasing her brow after a moment. “You know, we’ve been together for a little while now….but I don’t think I’ve ever learned your name.”

The rogue studied her carefully for a moment, realizing that she was right. She chewed on her bottom lip, before extending her hand. “Constance Macayle. Mac.”

“Brenna Larossa. Brenna.”

They shook hands, Mac drawing Brenna’s arm around her neck, an arm wrapping around her waist. “Time to press on. Don’t worry my warrioress, I’ll take care of you.” The two continued on through the darkness, Mac walking on at a leisurely pace while Brenna hobbled slightly beside her and leaned into the other woman for support. 

This was the beginning of a friendship that had the potential to blossom into something more. 

They just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
